


Wax

by SubversiveSocialite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Masochism, Masochist!Yuri Plisetsky, Wax Play, implied Sadist!Victor Nikiforov, interrupted masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Victor is a pain, but Yuri enjoys it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.

“Having trouble?” Victor asks, sliding into Yuri’s field of vision.

The blond scowls, refusing to be embarrassed as Victor stares as Yuri’s exposed cock. This is _his_ room, and he can do whatever he wants in it.

“I’m fine,” he retorts, setting the dripping candle he had been playing with down on the tray beside him, watching in aggravation as the hot wax spills wastefully down the sides.

“Mm,” Victor hums, approaching the bed. “But you could be better. After all, you missed a spot,” he murmurs, sliding a crooked finger down the bare underside of the blond’s wax-covered cock to his balls. “Or maybe more than one,” Victor corrects, pinching a nipple in each hand and twisting.

Yuri bats the hands away with a hand. “I’m busy. If you’re not offering to do anything about it, go away.”

Victor smiles, his fingers reaching for the candle, hovering as red wax spills down the sides in fine rivulets. “Let me,” he insists, and Yuri begrudgingly lets him take the candle. 

“Lie back,” he instructs, and the blond complies, looking at him skeptically.

The sharp heat of the wax against Yuri’s nipple makes his dick jerk, and he pants as it continues to cover the hardening bud. His breathing has just evened out when Victor takes the abused wax-covered flesh between his fingers and rolls it, making Yuri ache.

“It’s very narrow-minded to focus only on your cock,” Victor tells the blond conversationally as he lets the candle drip slowly onto Yuri’s other nipple, making him writhe. “There’s plenty of pleasure to be gained elsewhere.”

The silver-haired man spells that pleasure out in meaningless patterns against Yuri’s stomach, making him shudder and moan as the candle moves lower, but never low enough.

“Stop teasing me,” the blond snaps, breathing hard, “Or I’ll do it myself.”

Victor smiles, holding Yuri’s dick down and coating the top in a second layer of wax, which Yuri feels only as a dull warmth through the existing layer of wax. 

The blond growls, the sound turning into a wail as Victor drips wax onto his balls in measured spurts, watching them tighten. The silver-haired man coats them slowly, and when Yuri looks ready to protest again, he presses the blond’s length back against the boy’s stomach and pours hot wax up the sensitive, untouched underside of his cock, coating it all the way up to the head. Yuri moans, spilling white come over his red wax-spattered chest. He sobs as Victor decorates his pale thighs with wax as he comes, prolonging his orgasm.

When Yuri’s cock is laying limp against him, Victor extinguishes the candle and slips from the room, leaving the blond alone, covered in the evidence of their encounter.


End file.
